Bakugan Tales Book Four: Rise of Regals (Information)
Bakugan Tales Book Four: Rise of Regals is the fourth part of a Fan-Fiction/Role-Play series called Bakugan Tales. It is preceeded by Revolutions. It was created by Seiki on a forum called BakuganBuzz. Besides Seiki, BakuganBuzz members Ricky78, Masquerade, omegan, and Flamestar helped produce it. Plot: Production: Rise of Regals, the fourth book of Bakugan Tales, was started by Seiki on the forum BakuganBuzz. It was originally made as a Role-Play and has yet to be compiled into a single fan-fiction, remaing as a collection of posts.' ''Rise of Regals' began production on Janurary 18, 2012, immediatly upon finishing book 3. As production of book 3 drew to an end, ''Seiki and Masquerade had been making plans for the future. Wishing to use these plans, Seiki asked Ricky78 for permission to make a fifth book, and while Ricky78 originally said yes, he later said Seiki could make a fourth instead, throwing off some of Seiki's plans, yet Seiki did his best to keep up with his plan of starting to introduce the top members of The Order of Shadows with intentions of having the ones not appearing in Rise of Regals appear in the fifth book. Late in the book, two new people joined in, omegan and Flamestar. Flamestar left after making only two posts, neither of which really contributed to the story. omegan, however, remained until the book's end. Throughout the production of book 4, Seiki and Masquerade continued to make plans for the future, most of them being stated out in the open, such as Seiki's desire for the fifth book to be titled Knights of Night and for it to focus on the part of the Knights of the Order not introduced in the book 4. Ricky78 became less active, usually with a few days between posts. This resulted in his characters entering situations they sholdn't be in or weren't wanted in, causing interference in what was going on. This caused tension between Ricky78, and Seiki and Masquerade, as while Ricky78 was less active, he became more controlling and had less regard for other users plans or ideas, going as far as interrupting brawls or forcing other people's Bakugan to lose or die. Masquerade ''even considered taking the series elsewhere for just he and ''Seiki to do out of annoyance with Ricky78. With tensions still running high, Rise of Regals was completed on March 25, 2012. Characters: *Valentin *Seiki *Hoshi *Alice *Aaron *Teion *Stephen *Benjamin *Eli *Yasai *Rikka *Takai *Raiga *Kiiro *Wynn *Rinsler *Pyryi *Aeriol *Tansa *Keith *Aster Bakugan: Guardians: *Ventus Ultimate Echo-Echo (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Primo Vulcan (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Terraspin (Owned by Wynn.) *Ventus Helix Dragonoid (Owned by Aeriol.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Skytruss (Owned by Pyryi.) *Subterra Wildvine (Owned by Yasai.) *Subterra Deoxys (Owned by Benjamin.) *Haos Shocksquatch (Owned by Raiga.) *Haos Chromastone (Owned by Kiiro.) *Haos Rayquaza (Owned by Eli.) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Owned by Alice.) *Darkus Uranium Leonidas (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Mummy (Owned by Takai.) *Darkus Stronk (Owned by Rinsler.) *Darkus Altair (Owned by Keith.) *Dakrus Giratina (Owned by Aster.) *Aquos Monarus (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Big Chill (Owned by Rikka.) *Aquos Wyvern (Owned by Stephen.) Support: *Ventus Goop (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Lodestar (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Upgrade (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Aranaut (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Flare Dragaon (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Wynn.) *Pyrus Kilan Leones (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus NRG (Owned by Hoshi.) *Pyrus Entei (Owned by Benjamin.) *Pyrus Moltres (Owned by Eli.) *Pyrus Blaziken (Owned by Eli.) *Subterra Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Yasai.) *Subterra Regirock (Owned by Stephen.) *Subterra Torterra (Owned by Eli.) *Haos Robotalion (Owned by Keith.) *Haos Laserman (Owned by Keith.) *Haos Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Raiga and Kiiro.) *Haos Registeel (Owned by Stephen.) *Haos Raikou (Owned by Benjamin.) *Haos Zapdos (Owned by Eli.) *Darkus Fencer (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Mummy (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Terrorclaw (Owned by Keith.) *Darkus Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Takai.) *Darkus Rotom (Owned by Aster.) *Darkus Kyogre (Owned by Aster.) *Darkus Groudon (Owned by Aster.) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Goop (Owned by Seiki.) *Aquos Paladin (Multiple, Owned by Rikka.) *Aquos Regice (Owned by Stephen.) *Aquos Suicune (Owned by Benjamin.) *Aquos Blastoise (Owned by Benjamin.) *Aquos Articuno (Owned by Eli.) Category:Bakugan Tales Category:Bakugan Fan-Fiction Category:Original Series